The invention relates to a small attractive lighting fixture and especially a lighting fixture which is shaded and allows the angular direction of the light.
The lighting fixture of EP-0,169,165-A1 includes a light-transmitting lighting tube in which a plurality of miniature light bulbs are connected in series and arranged in separate chambers in a plastic strip. At the ends of the light-transmitting lighting tube, female connectors are provided which serve as current terminals and include an electrically conductive plug-in contact disposed centrally within a plastic sleeve which projects beyond the plug-in contact. In the mounted state of the lighting fixture, the plug-in contacts establish electrical contact with female connectors each associated with a holding head and connected with an electrical lead. For reasons of protection, the female connectors are sunk inside the holding heads.
The holding heads are rotatably connected with tubular arms to permit the lighting fixture to be fastened on a wall by means of retaining clips or in any other desired manner.
The mount for the lighting fixture is formed by the two holding heads and a profiled connecting member which connects the holding heads with one another and surrounds the lighting tube in the form of an extruded profiled member of aluminum or metallized plastic having a cross section in the shape of a segment of a circle. At its end regions and in its center region, the profiled connecting member is provided with webs which enclose recesses for the clamping accommodation of screws or pins. However, because of its firm connection with the holding heads, the profiled connecting member of the known lighting fixture cannot be rotated so that the light generated by the miniature light bulbs and emanating from the circle segment opening of the profiled connecting member is radiated out from the lighting fixture in only one given direction.
EP-0,043,072-Al discloses a lighting fixture having light sources in the form of a plurality of series-connected double-ended tubular lamps in which the lighting tube is inserted into holding elements disposed at the end of elastically bendable fastening arms. Although, in this prior art lighting fixture, the lighting tube is rotatable about its axis, no protection is ensured against bare electrical leads in the holding heads when the lighting tube is removed by bending apart the tubular arms.